Una Historia del bosque
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: O "El Cuento de la Joven Panadera y la Muchacha de Ojos Carmesí". Un cuento del bosque que muy pocos conocen, dulce y triste, como sólo lo son los cuentos verdaderos. NanoFate


**Una Historia del Bosque**

**o**

**El Cuento de la Joven Panadera y la Muchacha de Ojos Carmesí**

—Abuela, cuéntame un cuento.

—¿Un cuento?

—Sí, uno sobre el bosque.

—Ah, si es sobre el bosque, entonces te contaré uno que sólo nuestra familia conoce. Un cuento sobre la verdad que se oculta en la floresta.

* * *

Como todos los habitantes del pueblo, la joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azules había crecido escuchando los cuentos e historias que se contaban del gran bosque que se extendía al oeste de la villa, muy cerca de su propia casa, y aquellos relatos le habían enseñado, como a los demás, a temer al bosque y las criaturas que en él moraban al amparo de las sombras de los árboles. La joven, que ayudaba a sus padres y hermanos en el horno de pan que tenían en propiedad, nunca se había aventurado más allá de la cerca de piedra que parecía querer contener la salvaje floresta, hasta que una tarde, rayando el ocaso, cuando volvía de recoger leña del cobertizo tras su casa, vio a una muchacha sentada sobre la cerca, las piernas cruzadas, el brillante y largo cabello rubio meciéndose en la suave brisa y unos cautivadores y hermosos ojos carmesí fijos en ella; la joven dejó caer el par de troncos que llevaba sorprendida por el encuentro, porque hasta ahora nada ni nadie había venido desde el bosque. ¿Que por qué estaba tan segura de que venía de la fronda?, pues porque nadie del pueblo se sentaría sobre la cerca de aquella manera ni vestiría ropas tan extrañas, de un material que parecía cuero, pero no lo era, flexible y ajustado, de tonos verdes y parduscos, como para fundirse con los colores del bosque. La muchacha sonrió y la joven se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo mirándola fijamente; sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Hola —la saludó amablemente, porque los cuentos siempre decían que era mejor no desagradar a los moradores del bosque.

—Hola —respondió la muchacha sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios, su cara tenía unas facciones agradables y su piel era clara, lo que hacía que sus ojos destacasen aún más. Su voz era suave.

—¿Te… te has perdido? —se atrevió a preguntar la joven.

—No.

—Y… mmm…, ¿qué haces ahí?

—Algo olía bien y quería saber qué era, he seguido el olor hasta aquí —señaló los dos edificios que la joven tenía a su espalda, uno era su casa, el otro el horno y la tienda donde vendían el pan y demás productos que preparaban.

Seguramente, lo que la muchacha había olido era su última creación, unos bollos de miel que había estado horneando hacía pocos minutos; no eran más que un experimento, ni siquiera estaba segura de que sus padres le dejaran venderlos, aún le faltaba talento para preparar sus propios productos.

—¿Te gusta cómo huele? —inquirió con algo de ansiedad.

—Sí.

—¿Quie… quieres probar uno? —se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente.

La muchacha asintió vigorosamente y la joven no dudó más, recogió la leña que había dejado caer y corrió al interior del horno; tras dejar los leños en su sitio, cogió uno de los bollos que había puesto sobre una de las mesas para que se enfriasen y volvió al exterior sin dejarse parar por sus padres y hermanos. De nuevo en la parte trasera, se acercó a la muchacha con cierta vacilación y le alargó el bollo, unos dedos largos lo tomaron y se lo llevaron casi de inmediato a la boca.

—¿Está bueno? —estaba un poco más que expectante por el veredicto.

La muchacha dio tres bocados más, saboreándolo para después asentir sonriente.

—Mucho… ¿Puedo comer otro?

—Claro —asintió emocionada.

La joven volvió al interior del horno y cogió varios bollos más, metiéndolos en un pequeño cesto, esperaba que su madre no lo echara de menos. De nuevo ante la muchacha, le pasó el cesto, ésta lo cogió y tomó otro de los bollos, devorándolo con un más que evidente deleite. La joven sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su familia, sus amigos o su prometido alababa una de sus creaciones.

—¿Los has hecho tú? —le preguntó la muchacha tras dar cuenta de un tercer bollo, mientras se relamía las manos.

—Sí.

—Están realmente buenos —miró el cesto—, me llevaré estos para el camino y a lo mejor hasta llegan para compartir —dejó escapar un risa cristalina, un bello sonido que era casi contagioso—. Aunque no tengo dinero para pagártelos.

—Oh, no pasa nada, no… no se venden aún, así que puedes llevártelos gratis.

—Mm, no me parece bien… —su expresión se volvió reflexiva un momento, para volver a sonreír segundos después—. ¡Ya sé! —exclamó y de entre sus ropas sacó una flauta de madera oscura, labrada con extraños dibujos—, te tocaré una canción.

Se llevó el instrumento a los labios y antes de que la joven pudiera decir nada, un hermoso sonido la envolvió, era una suave y dulce tonada que parecía hablar de cosas bonitas y bellas, del agua clara del arroyo y del canto alegre de los pájaros, de la luna reflejada en el lago y el sol alzándose sobre la floresta, de cálidos atardeceres y risas entre los árboles. La joven se encontró disfrutando de la melodía, los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo balanceándose levemente a su compás. Cuando la flauta enmudeció, casi sintió pena por ello.

—Espero que sirva como pago —dijo la muchacha.

—Más que de sobra —sonrió la joven.

—Entonces me marcho ya —se levantó grácilmente poniéndose en pie sobre la cerca—. Adiós, joven panadera, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

La muchacha se volvía ya para saltar al otro lado, cuando la joven le preguntó algo que la hizo detenerse.

—¿Có… cómo te llamas?

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? Los nombres tienen precio también, a cambio del mío te pediré el tuyo.

La joven sabía por los cuentos que era peligroso dar el nombre a las criaturas del bosque, pues nunca era seguro para qué propósitos podían quererlo, nunca nada bueno en cualquier caso. Aun así quería conocer el nombre de la muchacha.

—Quiero saberlo. El verdadero.

—Muy bien, me llamo Fate —se inclinó haciendo una pequeña y elegante reverencia.

—Yo soy Nanoha.

—Feliz encuentro, Nanoha —dijo Fate alegremente.

—Fe… feliz encuentro —respondió la joven algo desconcertada.

—Ahora he de irme, antes de que sea más tarde. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Nanoha.

—Adiós, Fate.

Observó a la muchacha saltar hacia el otro lado de la cerca y perderse enseguida entra las umbrías naves del bosque; sólo cuando ya no estaba ante sus ojos se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había estado latiendo su corazón, se llevó las manos al pecho y dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación ahogada, había conocido a un ser del bosque, más aún, había hablado con ella y no le había pasado nada malo, además, sus bollos de miel le habían gustado y a cambio le había obsequiado una hermosa canción. Quizá los cuentos no lo sabían todo, pensó, mientras volvía al interior del horno para ayudar a recoger a su familia. La sonrisa no abandonó sus labios durante el resto del día.

* * *

Tras aquel encuentro al atardecer, los días se sucedieron para la joven Nanoha con la misma calma y tranquilidad con que solían hacerlo desde que era una niña; se levantaba bien temprano, cuando el sol todavía no había salido y ayudaba a su familia a encender el horno y preparar los primeros panes, bollos y pasteles del día, luego desayunaba con ellos en la casa, para después volver a la tienda y atender a los clientes que iban viniendo a lo largo de la mañana, de nuevo una parada para comer y vuelta al trabajo hasta la caída del sol, momento en que compartía la cena con los suyos. Sólo disfrutaba de tiempo libre el día de Veste, el último día de la semana, cuando cerraban la tienda para atender al oficio religioso; tras la ceremonia en el templo se reunía con sus amigas y su prometido y juntos pasaban el resto de la mañana, volviendo a casa para comer y pasando de nuevo la tarde juntos. Su vida era tranquila, marcada por la rutina y sin que nada se saliera de lo común, hasta aquel encuentro en el patio trasero de su casa.

Cuando había pasado poco más de una semana y ya casi pensaba que la muchacha de ojos carmesí no había sido más que un sueño, sus amigos propusieron ir a divertirse al bosque; por supuesto, todos habían crecido temiéndolo, los miedos alentados por aquellos oscuros cuentos que sus madres, abuelas o ayas les habían contado desde la cuna, pero la imprudencia de la juventud era mayor y hacia que su valor no se planteara límites.

—No deberíamos —dijo Nanoha, parándose ante uno de los huecos que el paso de los años había abierto en la cerca, en las afueras del pueblo.

—Vamos, no pasará nada, no iremos muy lejos —trató de convencerla su prometido, un joven de su edad, cabellos rubios y vivaces ojos verdes, amable y sincero, al que conocía desde niña, como a sus otras dos amigas.

—Pero las historias…

—No son más que historias —la cortó una de sus amigas, una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos verde claro, de pronto genio y energía casi inagotable.

—Será divertido —insistió su otra amiga, tenía el largo cabello moreno con brillos violáceos y los ojos azules, su carácter era tranquilo pero atrevido.

—Se enfadarán con nosotros si se enteran —trató de negarse de nuevo Nanoha.

—Pero nadie se va a enterar —su prometido le tendió la mano—, iremos hasta el arroyo que corre cerca de la cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

Nanoha vaciló todavía unos segundos, pero finalmente, no queriendo ser la única que se quedase atrás, tomó la mano del chico y se dejó llevar al otro lado de la cerca. Cuando emergieron del pequeño agujero, parecieron encontrarse en otro mundo, los árboles, de gruesos y enverdecidos troncos, crecían altos y fuertes, sus frondosas copas apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol y sin embargo, el lugar no era sofocante o muy oscuro. El canto de los pájaros era vivaz y continuo y entre la maleza casi podían ver escurrirse las sombras difusas de pequeños animales.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al rápido arroyo que se escurría entre helechos de grandes hojas, los árboles allí se abrían en un pequeño claro de hierba corta y suave, como si otras personas se hubiesen detenido en aquella zona durante años; quizá era así, generaciones de jóvenes del pueblo desafiando las tradiciones y las advertencias de sus mayores colándose en la linde del bosque. Los cuatro amigos se sentaron en el suelo, junto a la orilla del agua y durante un rato charlaron casi ajenos al lugar que les rodeaba.

—No parece tan peligroso como cuentan las historias —comentó la chica rubia más tarde, mirando en derredor.

—Seguramente esas historias son más que nada para que no nos internemos mucho y nos acabemos perdiendo —dijo el muchacho—, dicen que este bosque es inmenso y se extiende por kilómetros y kilómetros.

—Pues yo creo que algo de cierto deben tener —musitó Nanoha.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es como Yuuno siempre dice, que todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad.

Las otras dos chicas miraron al joven, que asintió dando la razón a las palabras de Nanoha.

—Pero puede que la verdad sea esa, que no nos perdamos en el bosque —añadió Yuuno—. ¿Vosotras qué pensáis, Arisa, Suzuka?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y parecieron pensárselo seriamente, luego sonrieron y sacudieron la cabeza.

—Puede que sí o puede que no —dijo Arisa.

—En cualquier caso, nadie se atreve a ir más allá de este claro —concluyó Suzuka—. Pero pensar que en el interior del bosque puedan vivir esos seres astutos, tramposos y peligrosos me da un poco de miedo.

—A mí también —reconoció Arisa.

—A lo mejor no son todos tan malos —apuntó Nanoha, recordando de pronto a la muchacha de ojos carmesí; a ella no le había parecido peligrosa.

—Como si tú conocieras a muchos —rió Arisa.

Nanoha iba a contestar cuando oyó el claro e inconfundible canto de una flauta; sus amigos siguieron charlando entre ellos, ajenos a la melodía que se escurría entre los árboles, como si no la estuvieran oyendo.

—¿De dónde viene? —preguntó en voz alta.

—¿El qué? —Yuuno la miraba confundido y Nanoha le devolvió la mirada aún más confundida que él.

¿De verdad no escuchaban aquella dulce y alegre tonada?, ella la oía más clara cada vez, miró alrededor buscando el origen del sonido, mientras sus amigos la observaban extrañados. Se levantó para captarla mejor, era como si la estuviera llamando, de hecho casi le parecía entender la letra de una canción escondida en la música.

_Ven, _

_sígueme a donde los árboles ríen._

_Ven,_

_sígueme a donde los pájaros hablan._

_Ven,_

_sígueme a donde los ojos no engañan._

_Ven,_

_sígueme y te enseñaré hermosas cosas_

_hasta que despunte el alba._

—¿Nanoha?

Yuuno y sus amigas se habían levantado y la miraban preocupados ahora.

—Si esto es una broma ya no es divertida —se quejó Arisa.

—Sí, déjalo ya, nos estás asustando —abundó Suzuka.

—Pero me llama —murmuró Nanoha, dando un paso en la dirección de la que provenía la música.

—¿Qué dices? Aquí no se oye más que el correr del agua y el canto de los pájaros. —Yuuno la tomó de la mano, tratando de retenerla.

Mas la canción se volvía más insistente, _ven, ven, ven, ven…_ No dejaba de llamarla, de invitarla a introducirse más y más en la floresta. _Ven, Nanoha…_

—Tengo que ir —logró soltarse del agarre de su prometido y dio varios pasos más hacia los árboles.

—¡Ya basta, Nanoha! —le gritó Arisa cogiéndola con fuerza del brazo, deteniéndola.

La joven la miró un momento, iba a decirle que la soltara, que tenía que ir en busca de quien tocaba tan hermosa canción, de quien la llamaba por su nombre, pero al ver su expresión de pánico en el rostro, fue como si despertara de un extraño trance, de repente dejó de oír la música y la insistente llamada cesó de resonar en su oídos y cabeza.

—¿Arisa?

Estaba confusa, no recordaba haberse puesto en pie ni haberse acercado tanto a los árboles que llevaban a lo profundo del bosque; se volvió para ver los rostros preocupados de Yuuno y Suzuka. Retrocedió hasta ellos, los tres dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Será mejor que volvamos al pueblo, no tardará en comenzar a oscurecer —dijo Yuuno y el resto se mostró de acuerdo.

No hablaron durante la vuelta, demasiado confusos y asustados como para querer comentar nada y menos que ninguno de ellos, Nanoha, que todavía no se explicaba cómo se había dejado arrastrar así por una simple canción…, sacudió la cabeza, no había sido una _simple_ canción, había sido algo más, algo que la había llamado por su nombre. Se estremeció al pensar en su encuentro de unos días atrás, pero no podía contarles a sus amigos sobre Fate y su breve intercambio de palabras… ¿O si?

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Suzuka y Arisa se despidieron de ellos, dejando que Yuuno la acompañase hasta su casa; caminaban una junto al otro, todos en la villa sabían que estaban prometidos y por eso nadie haría comentarios raros por verlos pasear juntos por las calles, era lo más normal para una joven pareja. Lo más normal.

—Yuuno…

—¿Si? —el joven se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa amable.

—En los cuentos sobre el bosque, ¿se dice algo sobre los nombres?

—¿Los nombres? —la miró sin entender.

—Sí…, sobre intercambiar nombres… nombres de personas —miró hacia delante, evadiendo su mirada, aunque él no pareció notarlo.

—Ah, eso. Hm, en algunos cuentos se dice que el nombre de una persona, el verdadero, puede dar poder sobre ella, pero claro, hay que tener algún tipo de poder también para usarlo, como magia o cosas así. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, simple curiosidad —se giró hacia él sonriente, una falsa sonrisa que esperaba no la delatase.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, son sólo cuentos.

—Sí, sólo cuentos…

Ya en la puerta de su casa, Yuuno se despidió de ella como se esperaba de un joven caballero. Tras entrar, Nanoha se dirigió directamente a su pequeño cuarto en la segunda planta y se dejó caer en su jergón con la cara contra las mantas, de repente se sentía muy cansada y los ojos se le cerraron solos, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño, del que ni siquiera despertó cuando su madre vino a buscarla para que bajara a cenar.

Se despertó en medio de la noche al sentir que alguien la observaba, abrió los ojos temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarse, pero su cuarto estaba vacío, no había nadie allí con ella; se sentó en la cama, a punto de reírse de sí misma y sus miedos, cuando al mirar hacia la ventana que estaba justo sobre la cabecera del lecho, vio la figura de una persona recortada en ella, unos brillantes ojos rojos la observaban con atención. El grito que pujaba por salir de sus labios murió al reconocer a su dueña.

—Fate… —susurró, tratando de controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

—Feliz encuentro, Nanoha —sonrió la muchacha sentada en su ventana; al ser verano y las noches cálidas, la joven dejaba siempre la ventana abierta para que entrase la fresca y fragante brisa del bosque.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —estaba demasiado sorprendida como para devolverle el saludo.

—He venido a buscarte —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto que a Nanoha se le antojó lindo—. Esta tarde te llamé, pero no viniste.

—Así que eras tú. —Debía habérselo imaginado al escuchar la flauta.

—Era yo —volvió a sonreírle y le tendió una mano—. ¿Vienes?

—¿A dónde? —Imposible, su corazón latía ahora mucho más rápido.

—Al bosque.

—Es muy tarde, ¿qué vamos a hacer a estas horas? —Una pequeña batalla interna se desató en su interior, por un lado deseaba tomar la mano de aquella extraña muchacha y dejarse guiar por ella, hacer por una vez algo que se saliera de lo normal, de la rutina; y por otro estaba asustada, Fate era una completa desconocida, un ser del bosque que aquella tarde había utilizado su poder para atraerla. No sabía qué hacer.

—Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras —le dijo Fate—, pero si me lo permites te llevaré a un sitio que seguro te gustará.

—Pero por la noche el bosque es peligroso —objetó débilmente.

—No si estás conmigo, no tienes nada que temer —extendió un poco más su mano—. Nanoha, ven conmigo.

Lo último había sido casi un susurro que aleteó en la penumbra del cuarto, aquellos ojos carmesí la miraban intensamente y en su fondo podía leer promesas que apenas lograba entender.

—¿Por qué? —se escapó de sus labios.

—Porque es lo que quieres. Ven.

Cualquier reticencia fue abandonada ante la insistencia de aquella suave voz, alargó su mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Fate, su tacto era suave y cálido, su agarre firme pero amable; tiró de ella, haciéndola salir por la ventana y descender por el árbol que crecía junto a ella. Apenas sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, Fate echó a correr, llevándola de la mano hacia la cerca, donde la ayudó a saltar al otro lado. Una vez en el bosque, Nanoha siguió a la muchacha de cabellos dorados entre los árboles, a la luz plateada de una luna casi llena. Era como estar en un sueño, todo tenía una pequeña aura irreal, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir la realidad de cuanto la rodeaba, los olores del bosque, sus sonidos, el frescor y aspereza del suelo bajo sus pies, la mano de Fate en la suya, la sedosidad de su pelo al rozar su brazo y la dulce fragancia que desprendía y que llenaba sus sentidos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y la distancia, podría haberse pasado horas caminando junto a Fate y no se habría dado cuenta del paso de las mismas, sin embargo el paseo llegó a su fin; la muchacha la guió a través de unos altos y espesos arbustos, el olor a savia y verde inundó su nariz hasta que al final salieron a una hondonada, se encontraban en lo alto de su borde, en el fondo destellaba una laguna, sus aguas reflejaban la pálida luz de la luna y las estrellas en el cielo, suaves pendientes tapizadas de hierba llevaban hasta el agua.

—Es hermoso —susurró Nanoha.

—Aún no has visto lo mejor.

Fate tironeó de su mano y juntas descendieron hacia la orilla de la laguna, la llevó hasta el otro extremo, donde un grupo de piedras planas se proyectaban sobre las aguas calmas; la hizo sentarse allí, mientras ella se encaramaba a una piedra algo más alta que el resto y sacaba su flauta. Comenzó a tocar una extraña melodía, que se extendió por toda la hondonada. Nanoha escuchaba en silencio, pero pronto una exclamación escapó de sus labios al ver iluminarse los nenúfares que flotaban en la laguna, una hermosa luz azulada lo fue llenando todo, mientras la flauta de Fate seguía sonando, las notas subían y bajaban, se entretejían unas con otras creando de nuevo una maravillosa melodía. Y de entre los árboles bajaron mariposas de alas iridiscentes, que revolotearon a su alrededor como si estuvieran bailando al son de aquella música.

Nanoha miró a su alrededor, asombrada por la belleza de lo que la rodeaba, todo era como cosa de magia, sí, se dijo, era la magia de Fate, una magia que para nada le parecía peligrosa. La miró allí subida en la piedra, moviendo sus dedos sobre la flauta, los ojos cerrados, perdida en su propia melodía, los cabellos dorados brillando bajo la luz de la luna, su cuerpo cimbreándose al compás de su instrumento, Fate era hermosa, el ser más hermoso que alguna vez había contemplado… Contuvo la respiración al ser consciente de lo que había pensado.

"No", se dijo, "no podía pensar en serio tal cosa, ¿verdad?, para empezar Fate era una mujer, como ella y además, era una moradora del bosque, una criatura a la que debería temer porque podría hechizarla o… Eso era, Fate la había hechizado, por eso había pensado algo como aquello. Sin duda era eso, ¿no?".

—¿Te ha gustado?

De repente los ojos carmesí estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos, pegó un respingo al ser consciente de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la canción había terminado, aunque las luces seguían brillando. Miró a la muchacha, le sonreía y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas; no, para nada parecía peligrosa.

—Ha sido muy bonito —le contestó por fin, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara más.

—Me alegro, a veces es difícil lograr que todos brillen —se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, Nanoha estuvo a punto de retirarla, pero se descubrió disfrutando de la sensación que le transmitían los dedos de Fate jugueteando con los suyos.

—¿De verdad vives en el bosque? —le preguntó.

—Sí, es mi hogar, mío y de mis hermanos y hermanas.

—¿Tienes familia?

—Sí, aunque no todos estamos relacionados por la sangre. Es un poco distinto a como es fuera.

—Nunca había visto a un morador del bosque hasta que te vi el otro día.

—No solemos acercarnos tanto a la cerca, es peligroso.

Nanoha la miró extrañada, que era peligroso, no lo entendía, se suponía que el peligro estaba en el bosque no fuera.

—A mí siempre me han dicho que el bosque es peligroso, por eso no cruzamos la cerca.

—Y lo es —asintió Fate—, mucho si no lo conoces, en la fronda hay muchas clases de criaturas, algunas amistosas otras no, también las hay que no les importa nada más que ellas mismas. Pero si eres amable con el bosque, él lo será contigo, cuídalo, respétalo y él te cuidará y protegerá.

—No es lo que los cuentos dicen.

—Eso depende del cuento que escuches —rió Fate.

—¿Tú sabes otros cuentos del bosque?

—Muchos —asintió la muchacha—, aunque no los cuento también como nuestro Cuenta Cuentos.

—Oh…

—Pero puedo contarte alguno si quieres.

Nanoha sintió como su mano era estrechada por la de Fate, de repente una idea cruzó su mente, ¿de verdad habían sido los bollos de miel lo que la habían atraído aquella tarde hasta la cerca frente a su casa? ¿O había sido algo distinto? Temió preguntárselo, porque temía conocer la respuesta.

—Creo que debería volver a mi casa —musitó, realmente no sentía muchas ganas de irse—, si mis padres se levantan y no estoy en mi cuarto, se asustarán.

—Mm, tienes razón, te llevaré de vuelta, aunque me hubiese gustado que vieras amanecer aquí.

—Mou, no digas eso… eso así —dijo mientras se ponían en pie.

—Jeje, lo siento. La verdad es que suelo ser bastante reservada, pero contigo me siento muy a gusto.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, las mejillas de ambas tiñéndose de un suave rubor; Fate se inclinó unos centímetros hacia Nanoha, pero ésta retrocedió un paso, más asustada por sus propias emociones que por la rubia. Lejos de molestarse, Fate sonrió y tirando de su mano, echó a andar hacia el borde de la hondonada.

El camino de regreso se le hizo extraño a Nanoha, por un lado quería seguir disfrutando de la compañía de Fate, pero por otro sentía miedo de los sentimientos que estaba despertando en ella, nunca antes, ni siquiera con Yuuno, había sentido acelerarse tanto su corazón como cuando había contemplado a la muchacha tocar su flauta sobre la laguna o cuando se había acercado tanto a ella. Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró al otro lado de la cerca y Fate soltó finalmente su mano; sintió que sus dedos se enfriaban rápidamente al peder su contacto.

—Gracias por enseñarme ese lugar —le dijo renuente a despedirse todavía.

—Ha sido un placer —sonrió Fate.

—Debería darte algo en agradecimiento.

—No hace falta, lo he hecho porque he querido.

—Pero yo también quiero darte algo.

—Jeje, eres un poco cabezota, ¿no?

—No —contestó medio indignada.

—Jajaja —ahora rió en cristalinas carcajadas—. Está bien, si insistes, ¿qué tal unos de esos bollos de miel?

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, me gustaron mucho y a uno de mis hermanitos también.

—Entonces te haré unos cuantos para que puedas compartirlos.

—Gracias. Vendré a recogerlos mañana al atardecer, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio mirándose la una a la otra, hasta que Fate decidió despedirse finalmente.

—Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, Nanoha.

—Hasta la próxima, Fate.

La vio saltar de nuevo la cerca y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Y Nanoha lentamente y sin hacer ruido volvió a su cuarto y se metió en su cama, había sido la noche más extraña y excitante de toda su vida, aunque sólo contara con dieciséis veranos. Antes de dormirse, se encontró deseando descubrir más secretos del bosque. Y de Fate.

* * *

El día siguiente, la joven panadera puso todo su empeño en elaborar los más dulces y ricos bollos de miel que jamás había hecho, pues quería agradecer con ellos la amabilidad de Fate la noche anterior.

—¿No estás haciendo muchos hoy? —le preguntó su madre, que la observaba meter la bandeja en aquel momento en el horno.

—Es… es que son para compartir con Yuuno y las chicas —esperaba que el leve rubor de sus mejillas pasase desapercibido para su madre.

—Ah, no sabía que les gustasen tanto —sonrió su madre mientras volvía a la masa que estaba preparando en una de las mesas.

—Nyahaha… sí. Oh, quisiera llevárselos esta tarde, ¿puedo salir un poco antes?

—Claro, pero asegúrate de que lo dejas todo recogido.

—Sí. Gracias, mamá.

Cuando Nanoha salió al patio trasero al atardecer, se encontró ya con que Fate la estaba esperando sentada sobre la cerca; la muchacha de ojos carmesí le dedicó un de sus hermosas sonrisas y de un salto bajó al suelo.

—Feliz encuentro, Nanoha.

—Feliz encuentro, Fate —le devolvió aquel curioso saludo que la rubia siempre le dedicaba—. Aquí están los bollos de miel que te prometí.

Le tendió un cesto algo más grande que el de la vez anterior, Fate lo cogió y levantando la tela que lo cubría, olfateó el agradable aroma que desprendían los dulces de su interior.

—Mmm… —se relamió los labios en un gracioso gesto infantil.

—Espero que estén tan buenos como la última vez —comentó Nanoha.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo —Fate sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó uno de los bollos, dando rápida cuenta de él ante la mirada expectante de la pelirroja.

—¿Y bien?

—Mm… —Fate rodó los ojos hasta volverlos a fijar sobre Nanoha—. Están mucho mejor —contestó alegremente—. Sin duda, se nota que has puesto tu corazón en ellos.

Nanoha sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían intensamente ante el comentario que Fate le había dedicado.

—N… no ha sido nada —musitó avergonzada y bajando el rostro.

—Nanoha —susurró su nombre y le tomó de la barbilla con sus suaves dedos, alzando su cara, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron—. Gracias.

Y la joven sintió que se perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos color del fuego, que la sonrisa de Fate hechizaba sus sentidos, llenándolos de su presencia; su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ante el tacto de aquellos dedos en su piel, poco a poco subiendo en una suave caricia por su mejilla, hasta que toda su mano la ocupó.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí? —le preguntó Fate en un murmullo y sólo entonces fue consciente de que estaba temblando.

—No… Tengo miedo de mí misma, de hacer algo que no está bien —contestó sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquellos dos pozos de ardiente rojo.

—No hay nada que no esté bien en lo que estás haciendo o vayas a hacer —Fate se acercó un paso más a ella, reduciendo a casi lo inexistente la distancia que las separaba.

—Pero eres una mujer… y una moradora del bosque.

—¿Y? Eso no le importa al corazón.

—Apenas te conozco, sólo nos hemos visto tres veces —dijo débilmente, sobrepasada por la cercanía de Fate, por su dulce fragancia, por el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba, por la suavidad de la palma de su mano en su mejilla, por el secreto que se escondía en su mirada.

—Entonces ven —sonrió y apartando la mano, tomó una de las suyas y se giró hacia la cerca—, ven a conocerme.

Demasiado sorprendida, Nanoha se dejó arrastrar unos metros, hasta que se detuvo, haciendo que Fate se parará también y se volviese a mirarla con curiosidad.

—No puedo, es muy tarde ya, si falto a la cena, mis padres se preocuparán.

—Oh, es verdad… —Nanoha sintió un extraño estremecimiento al ver cómo los ojos de la muchacha perdían algo de su brillo.

—Pero puedo volver a salir un rato esta noche, cuando todos duerman —ofreció sin pensar, no quería ver aquel bello rostro triste.

—Te vendré a buscar —sonrió de nuevo Fate—. Cuando la luna se cuele por tu ventana, allí estaré.

Nanoha asintió y la vio marcharse nuevamente más allá de la cerca. De vuelta a su casa, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, cómo se podía estar dejando llevar de aquella manera por una casi completa desconocida, y además, volvería al bosque, a aquel lugar que debería temer y evitar, sin embargo, sabía que si estaba con Fate y seguía los consejos que le había dado aquella otra noche sobre la floresta, nada debía temer del bosque. Y en el fondo sentía una extraña alegría, como si de alguna forma salirse de su rutinaria y tranquila vida le diese una felicidad que hasta ahora no había sido consciente de que le faltaba.

Cuando Fate se encaramó a su ventana, Nanoha ya la estaba esperando lista para salir y seguirla en aquella clara noche veraniega, se sonrieron y la rubia le tendió nuevamente su mano, que esta vez no dudó en tomar. Bajo la argentina luz lunar, que llenaba el bosque de plata y azur, Fate la guió a un nuevo lugar, un claro oculto entre robles y fresnos, suave hierba crecía en el suelo y pequeñas flores blancas, azules y rosáceas lo cubrían por completo. Se sentaron en el centro, rodeadas por la hermosura y la calma de aquel lugar, sobre sus cabezas un búho ululaba en la noche y en la distancia se oían los aullidos de los lobos, su aguda llamada a la luna que brillaba sobre la floresta; lejos de sentir miedo ante aquel salvaje sonido, Nanoha se encontró disfrutándolo, dándose cuenta de que no encerraba amenaza alguna.

—Es bonito, de alguna manera —comentó.

—¿Quieres conocerlos? —preguntó Fate sonriente.

—¿A los lobos? —La rubia asintió—. ¿No será peligroso?

—No —y dicho esto, se levantó y emitió su propio aullido, profundo y penetrante, indistinguible del de un lobo auténtico.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para oír la respuesta elevarse entre los árboles y un poco después, dos enormes lobos aparecieron silenciosamente en el claro; Nanoha no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor al verlos, años escuchando terribles historias sobre devoradores de hombres habían infundido un miedo atávico en su interior. Pero al ver a Fate acercarse a ellos, dejar que olfatearan sus manos y después acariciarlos como si se tratase de dos cachorros de perro, logró deshacer algunos de esos miedos.

—Ven, no te harán nada —la llamó Fate.

Aún un poco vacilante, se acercó hasta ellos, los lobos la miraron con sus profundos ojos, rojos los de uno, azules los del otro, cargados con una inteligencia que no pasaba desapercibida.

—No tengas miedo —le susurró Fate colocándose a su lado—. Deja que te huelan, que te conozcan.

Nanoha asintió y alargó sus manos, permitiendo que los suaves y húmedos hocicos las olfatearan, tuvo que reprimir su risa ante las cosquillas que le producían. De las manos pasaron al resto de su cuerpo, girando a su alredor hasta que finalmente emitieron un suave gañido y se sentaron junto a las dos mujeres.

—¿Puedo… puedo acariciarlos?

—Claro.

De nuevo alargó sus manos y enterró sus dedos en los sedosos pelajes de aquellas bestias que ya no le parecían tan peligrosas, aunque no debía olvidar que seguían siendo animales salvajes y peligrosos a su manera. Era realmente agradable acariciarles y parecía que ellos lo disfrutaban también, dejando colgar la lengua fuera de sus fauces y moviendo las colas.

—Has encontrado su punto débil, les encanta que les rasquen entre las orejas —comentó Fate, que se había sentado y contemplaba la escena sonriente.

Nanoha sonrió a su vez y tras acariciarlos un rato más, se sentó de nuevo junto a la muchacha, ahogó una exclamación cuando uno de los lobos, el de ojos azules y pelaje anaranjado, recostó la cabeza sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

—Parece que les ha caído bien a Arf.

—¿Tienen nombre? —preguntó divertida y más relajada, volviendo a sumergir su mano entre el suave pelo.

—Estos dos sí, los conozco desde que no eran más que unos lobeznos. Él —señaló al otro lobo, el de pelo oscuro y ojos rojos— se llama Zafira.

—¿Son hermanos?

—No, son pareja.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. ¿Sabes que los lobos cuando se emparejan lo hacen para toda la vida? —Nanoha negó con la cabeza—. Arf y Zafira estarán juntos siempre, con el resto de su manada. Hace dos primaveras tuvieron su primera camada y seguramente, la próxima tendrán una nueva… Podrás venir a verlos entonces y jugar con ellos.

—¿Crees que me dejarán?

—Seguro… Bueno, no los primeros días, pero cuando estén un poco más grandes, seguro que sí —Fate rió al recordar algo—. Arf casi me arranca la mano la primera vez que intenté coger a uno de sus cachorros, hacía pocos días que habían nacido y era la primera vez que abandonaban la lobera, así que todavía no era momento de tocarlos.

—Eres una mamá muy protectora, ¿eh? —le dijo Nanoha a la loba que medio dormitaba en sus piernas.

Y durante aquella noche siguieron hablando de otras cosas, de los lobos y otros animales que poblaban la floresta, de los que Fate parecía ser amiga y compañera de aventuras; la muchacha le contó que era una cazadora entre su gente, pero que sabía respetar cada vida que arrebataba para alimentar a los suyos; le habló de los largos y cálidos días de verano jugando en las Lagunas Centelleantes, de las noches de cuentos y risas junto al fuego, de las cacerías al amanecer, de los atardeceres brumosos del otoño cuando el bosque se viste de oro, de las noches frías de invierno recogidos en sus casas, oyendo las más de mil historias que el Cuenta Cuentos se sabía, de cómo enseñaba a sus pequeños hermanos y hermanas a manejar arco y flechas, a tender trampas, a hablar con los pájaros, a seguir un rastro, a escuchar al viento, a respetar y querer el bosque.

Y cuando finalmente se encontraron de nuevo en el patio de la casa de Nanoha, despidiéndose, Fate le ofreció enseñarle a ella todo aquello, mostrarle el mundo en el que vivía, desvelarle los secretos que la fronda ocultaba en su profundo corazón. Nanoha dudó un poco, pero deseaba conocer más y más de aquel lugar, y quería seguir viendo a Fate, disfrutar de su compañía, porque nunca había sentido nada como lo que sentía estando con ella, cuando la tomaba de la mano y sus dedos se entrelazaban, cuando acariciaba su rostro o sus labios quedaban a escasos centímetros.

—Vendré a buscarte todos los días —le dijo Fate—, pero también quiero ensañarte el bosque a luz del sol.

—No puedo ir durante el día, tengo que ayudar a mi familia…

—¿Ningún día?

—Bueno, el día de Veste no trabajamos, pero he de acudir a la ceremonia en el templo.

—A los dioses no les hace falta que les honres en un edificio, ellos están en todas partes.

—Pero…

—Y escuchan siempre la sinceridad de los corazones. Por favor.

No pudo resistirse a la mirada suplicante de Fate y asintió, sabía que aquello no le acarrearía más que problemas, pero deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con ella y no sólo aquellas pocas horas que le robaba al sueño.

—Entonces, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, Nanoha.

—Hasta entonces, Fate.

Y por aquella noche, cada una volvió al lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

Los días se sucedieron y las visitas y paseos con Fate se convirtieron en algo habitual que rompía con su rutina, y aunque estaba más cansada por la falta de sueño y cada día de Veste debía inventarse alguna excusa para no ir al templo y salir después con sus amigos, se encontró disfrutando de aquellas escapadas al bosque de la mano de la muchacha de hermosos ojos.

Y Fate le enseñó poco a poco lo que yacía en la floresta; le enseñó a buscar su camino entre los árboles, a encontrar el norte siempre, le enseñó hierbas y plantas que podían curar y aquellas que servían para envenenar, le mostró cómo distinguir el canto de un pájaro del de otro, le enseñó sus nombres, y los nombres de todos los árboles, la guió a los lugares más bellos del bosque, y a los más oscuros y tenebrosos para demostrarle que todo sitio tiene su encanto y su bondad; le enseñó a evitar los peligros, a esquivar a los animales peligrosos, y a mantener la distancia con los amistosos; le enseñó a distinguir la dirección de la que venía el viento, y a encontrar arroyos escondidos; la llevó a cuevas oscuras y húmedas y a cavernas de centelleante cristal; le labró una flauta dulce y le enseñó a tocarla, y juntas, sus melodías reverberaron en muchos claros escondidos; le enseñó el nombre verdadero de muchos seres y cosas y le mostró cómo llamarlos, descubriéndole la magia que duerme oculta entre la música; le contó muchos cuentos sobre el bosque, cuentos que no se contaban fuera, historias sobre el espíritu del arroyo, sobre las ninfas del lago, sobre los niños del bosque, sobre los héroes dormidos, sobre las largas noches antes de que el sol se alzará por primera vez, sobre las estrellas y sus significados, sobre la Poza Profunda y los hijos del rey sin nombre. Y sobre todo, le enseñó a amar todas aquellas cosas, y le enseñó el verdadero significado del amor.

Con Fate descubrió el sabor de los primeros besos, el calor que incendiaba la piel allí dónde los dedos se posaban, la pasión de las caricias y el deseo de querer sentirse más y más, de estar a su lado siempre. Entre sus brazos comprendió de verdad qué era estar enamorada y supo que con Yuuno jamás sentiría algo parecido, que las emociones y sentimientos que despertaba Fate en su interior eran únicas y sólo posibles gracias a ella. Y el bosque fue testigo del profundo amor que día a día fue creciendo entre ambas.

—¿A dónde me llevas hoy? —le preguntó una tarde de Veste, mientras Fate la guiaba entre olmos y abedules.

—Es una sorpresa —le guiñó un ojo.

—Mou… ¿Ni siquiera una pista?

—Te voy a mostrar el secreto mejor guardado del bosque. Me habría gustado hacerlo antes, pero tenían que darme permiso para ello.

—¿Permiso?

—Sí, los Ancianos del Hogar tenían que dar su visto bueno. Serás la primera persona de fuera que lo vea.

—Oh… —la emoción empezó a bombear fuerte su corazón.

Y mientras seguían caminando, Nanoha pensó en El Hogar; era el sitio donde vivían los moradores del bosque, la gente de Fate; parecía una ciudad esparcida por todo el corazón de la fronda, con casas en el suelo, pero también en las ramas de los árboles más gruesos y fuertes, con pasarelas, puentes y escalas que iban de una a otra, subiendo y bajando. Nanoha sólo había estado allí una vez, aunque en las afueras, Fate la había llevado para presentarle a algunos de sus hermanos y hermanas menores, niños y niñas de alegres rostros y risa pronta, que querían saber más sobre la joven panadera que les regalaba aquellos bollos de miel tan dulces y ricos. Recordaba con ternura a uno de los chicos, un crío de cabellos de fuego y ojos azul brillante, se llamaba Elio y le había hecho muchas preguntas, algunas relacionadas con ella y Fate, un hermanito preocupándose por su hermana mayor. Lo había visto sólo una vez y ni siquiera había estado en su interior, pero El Hogar le pareció un lugar realmente hermoso, lleno de música, risas y colores.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Fate deteniéndose en un amplio claro, el sol del mediodía lo llenaba todo con su luz, pero bajo la sombra de los árboles se estaba fresco.

Fate silbó entonces, una suave y clara llamada que hizo salir de entre la fronda a una joven castaña de ojos claros, tras ella apareció otra mujer, mayor que ellas, pelirrosa y de oscuros ojos azul verdoso.

—Feliz encuentro, Fate —saludó la castaña.

—Feliz encuentro, Hayate, Signum —contestó sonriente Fate—. Ella es Nanoha.

—Feliz encuentro, Nanoha —Hayate le sonrió—, hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, teníamos ganas de conocerte.

—Feliz encuentro —respondió la pelirroja, las mejillas levemente arreboladas ante las palabras de Hayate.

—Oh, no seas tímida, las personas importantes para Fate, también son importantes para nosotras, ¿verdad, Signum?

—Um —asintió la pelirrosa, el gesto estoico, pero con la misma luz que brillaba en los ojos de todos los moradores del bosque.

—Hayate… —llamó Fate.

—Sí, sí. Ya los traigo.

La castaña se volvió y le hizo un gesto a Signum, ésta asintió y desapareció entre la vegetación para volver minutos después acompañada de otra muchacha y las criaturas más increíbles que Nanoha jamás había visto.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—. ¿De… de verdad son…?

—Unicornios, sí —terminó divertida Fate por ella.

La joven pelirroja apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, dos hermosos animales de leyenda, uno era blanco como la nieve, los ojos rojos, de mirada profunda, sabia, sus cascos eran como de plata, sus crines parecían seda blanca y su cuerno era una espiral de bello nácar; el otro era negro como el azabache, los ojos del color del ámbar, sus crines contenían el color de la noche más profunda, sus cascos eran dorados y su cuerno brillaba como oro pálido. Signum y la otra muchacha los guiaban hasta ellas sin rienda o ronzal.

Fate se acercó al negro y palmeó y acarició su fuerte cuello, se giró un momento y le hizo una seña a Nanoha para que se acercará también; lo hizo lentamente, temiendo espantarlos, pero ambas criaturas la miraban tranquilos, como si supieran que ella no les iba a hacer ningún daño. Dejó que el blanco rozara su belfo en su palma y después le acarició suavemente el cuello, maravillándose de la suavidad de su pelaje.

—Ella es _Raising Heart_ —dijo Hayate refiriéndose al unicornio blanco—, es joven, pero muy inteligente. Y él —señaló al negro— es _Bardiche_, es el jefe de la manada.

—Siempre había creído que los unicornios eran blancos —comentó Nanoha.

—Jeje, todo depende del cuento que escuches —apuntó Fate—. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

—¿De verdad? —la miró con la sorpresa y el deseo pintados en la cara.

—Claro —sonrió Fate.

—Me encantaría —miró a las otras mujeres, que asintieron dando su aprobación.

—¿Sabes montar? —le preguntó Hayate.

—Un poco —contestó algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, eso bastará, _Raising Heart_ no te dejará caer —afirmó la castaña—. Venga, te ayudaré a subir.

Haciendo estribo con las manos, la aupó a la grupa del unicornio, que ni siquiera pareció acusar su peso. Vio cómo Fate montaba de un ágil salto en _Bardiche_.

—Agárrate bien —le dijo, y tras aquello taconeó suavemente los costados de _Bardiche_ y se pusieron en movimiento, seguidos instantáneamente por _Raising Heart_.

Pronto dejaron atrás el claro y a un trote ligero recorrieron senderos del bosque que Nanoha conocía todavía vagamente; montar un unicornio se parecía y no a ir a caballo, el paso era más ligero y la sensación algo distinta, _Raising Heart_ seguía a _Bardiche_ sin vacilar, eligiendo siempre su propio camino, sin tropezar o saltar innecesariamente, las manos de Nanoha se aferraban a sus crines, pero ella no lo dirigía, y era como si se deslizasen a través del bosque, escurriéndose entre los árboles y arbustos. Era como cabalgar en un sueño.

—Los unicornios son los señores del bosque —le llegó la voz de Fate.

—Son increíbles y bellos —dijo Nanoha.

—Sí, y peligrosos también, para aquellos que quieren hacerles daño.

Nanoha asintió en silencio, porque hacía tiempo que había comprendido que todo en el bosque tenía dos caras, según cómo lo tratases, así serías tratado.

Se detuvieron al llegar a lo que parecía una pared infranqueable de arbustos, Fate desmontó y la ayudó a bajar, le susurró algo a los unicornios y después la guió por una estrecha obertura apenas imperceptible a la vista. Al otro lado había un pequeño claro envuelto por los arbustos, el suelo era una alfombra verde y el cielo apenas se veía, oculto tras la frondosa copa de un árbol. Fate envolvió a Nanoha con sus brazos y comenzó a sembrar de besos su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, donde se demoró, profundizando más y más el beso. Nanoha sintió encenderse de nuevo el fuego en su interior.

—¿Por eso me has traído aquí? —le preguntó cuando sus bocas se separaron en busca de aire, de alguna manera habían acabado en el suelo, con Fate sobre ella.

—Si no quieres, esperaré.

Era siempre la misma frase, Fate nunca iba más lejos de lo que ella le permitía; hasta ahora sólo habían intercambiado besos y caricias, sin ir más allá, porque Nanoha siempre se detenía, las viejas enseñanzas golpeando su cabeza, diciéndole que aquello no estaba bien, que una mujer debe esperar a desposarse… pero ella no se desposaría con Fate, no como se hace fuera del bosque, ni nadie fuera del mismo comprendería su amor. Siempre se detenía, pero aquel día, perdida en la profundidad de aquellos hermosos ojos que la miraban llenos de amor y deseo, sintiendo arder su piel ante el más ligero roce de sus labios y manos, aquel día dejó que la pasión la guiará.

—Está bien. Hoy… hoy quiero… quiero fundirme contigo… —susurró en apenas un hilo de voz.

Cuando los labios de Fate atraparon los suyos en un beso que rozaba casi lo salvaje, supo que ella la había oído y sin pensar más, se dejó arrastrar por aquel deseo ardiente que palpitaba en sus venas; se entregó a Fate, como ella se estaba entregando a ella. Se amaron en aquel pequeño claro, dejando a sus cuerpos conocerse por completo, hablando un lenguaje que no sabe de palabras, sino de gestos, caricias y besos, de manos y labios, de piel contra piel.

La luz de la tarde las encontró tumbadas sobre la hierba, los cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, cubiertos vagamente por sus camisas, parecían dormidas, pero no lo estaban, hablaban en quedos susurros, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían y haciéndose promesas para toda una vida.

Regresaron a lomos de los unicornios, que aparecieron tras una llamada de la flauta de Fate: volvieron al claro donde Hayate y Signum no tardaron en aparecer, allí se despidieron de ellas y de _Bardiche_ y _Raising Heart_ y Fate llevó a Nanoha de vuelta a su casa. La felicidad y alegría que la pelirroja sentía en su corazón no se empañaron en el momento de la despedida, cuando más besos y promesas fueron intercambiados, ni siquiera cuando entró en su casa y sus padres la miraron con ojos suspicaces, porque el amor de Fate la llenaba por completo y no había nada capaz de enturbiarlo en aquel momento. Pero de todo sueño hay que despertarse.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde su primer encuentro en aquel patio, en el pueblo corrían algunos rumores sobre la ausencia de la joven panadera en los oficios religiosos, pero ella no les prestaba atención; sus amigas y su prometido se veían algo preocupados, pues ya no pasaba con ellos tanto tiempo como antes y además, siempre parecía estar con la mente en otro lugar, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando no estaba con Fate se sentía incompleta, como si le faltase algo.

Aquella tarde estaban en el patio trasero, viéndose un rato antes del anochecer, pues esta vez Nanoha no podría escabullirse durante la noche para ir con ella, tendría que quedarse hasta muy tarde ayudando a su familia en el horno, ya que dentro de un par de días comenzarían los festejos por la recogida de la cosecha. Hablaban tranquilamente, perdidas en su propio mundo cuando la realidad vino a caerles de golpe.

—¿Nano… ha…?

La voz de Yuuno las sobresaltó a ambas, que se giraron para ver al joven parado a unos metros de ellas, observándolas sin dar crédito a sus ojos; aquellas ropas extrañas, aquellos ojos rojos…

—¡Apártate de ella, Nanoha! —gritó el joven al comprender lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Yuuno?

—¡Aléjate de ella, demonio del bosque! —la mirada de Yuuno era dura y temerosa al mismo tiempo.

—Cálmate, Yuuno, ella no es ningún demonio —dijo Nanoha sin moverse del lado de Fate.

—¿Qué le has hecho, demonio? ¿La has embrujado? —Era como si no hubiera oído sus palabras.

—Escúchame, no me ha embrujado, no es un demonio… Ella es mi… amiga —tuvo cuidado en elegir las palabras, pues no quería que la ira del joven creciera más y le intentara hacer daño a Fate.

—¡No!, te ha embrujado, sino no hablarías así… ¡Apártate de ella, monstruo!

—No soy ningún monstruo —habló finalmente Fate—, ni he embrujado a nadie.

—¿Qué ocurre? Hemos oído gritos y…

En ese momento, el padre y el hermano mayor de Nanoha aparecieron en el patio, alarmados sin duda por las voces de Yuuno.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —inquirió su padre.

—Es un demonio del bosque —contestó Yuuno antes de que Nanoha pudiera decir nada—. Seguro ha embrujado a Nanoha.

—¡Maldita criatura, aléjate de mi hija!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Nanoha—. Ella no me ha hecho nada, estoy con ella porque quiero.

—Estás en lo cierto, Yuuno, no atiende a razones —comentó su padre, ignorándola.

—Iré a buscar a los Cazadores —ofreció su hermano y echó a correr hacia el interior de la villa.

Nanoha maldijo entre dientes la ceguera de los suyos y miró a Fate, la muchacha tenía que irse, los Cazadores eran aquellos que perseguían a las criaturas del bosque para acabar con ellas, se decía que no conocían piedad ni compasión.

—Debes marcharte —le susurró.

—Si me voy ahora, ¿te volveré a ver? —le preguntó con la ansiedad dibujada en su rostro.

—No lo sé… —contestó con sinceridad, pues a partir de ahora seguramente la vigilarían, sino algo peor.

—No me iré hasta que me prometas que volveré a verte —la tomó por los hombros con suavidad, Nanoha oyó cómo su padre y Yuuno contenían el aliento.

—Tienes que irte o te harán daño… Por favor…

—Prométemelo.

Con el corazón encogido en un puño, asintió y le hizo aquella promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir; Fate la besó fugazmente en los labios.

—Te quiero, Nanoha, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y saltó la cerca, mirando atrás una única vez, antes de perderse entre los árboles, justo cuando su hermano regresaba con un par de Cazadores, que sin mediar palabra con ellos, siguieron los pasos de Fate al interior de la floresta. Nanoha no pudo evitar estremecerse, aunque sabía que dentro del bosque jamás la alcanzarían, no a ella, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Nanoha, hija… —su padre la abrazó, pero ella no sintió ningún calor en aquel gesto—. Kyouya será mejor que vayas a buscar al sacerdote al templo, creo que vamos a necesitarlo.

—Sí, padre.

Un rato más tarde, estaban sentados a la mesa de la sala principal de su casa, sus padres y el sacerdote frente a ella, haciéndole preguntas sobre Fate, que ella se negaba a contestar, no les diría nada que pudiera hacerle daño, pasase lo que le pasase a ella, protegería a Fate y los secretos del bosque que le había desvelado.

—¿Cuándo conociste a ese… esa criatura? —le preguntó por enésima vez el sacerdote, un hombre calvo y orondo, vestido con una pulcra túnica.

—…

—¿Desde cuándo os veis?

—…

—¿Todas las veces que has faltado a los oficios estabas con ella?

—…

—Hija, por favor —le rogó su madre.

—Está claro que ese demonio la ha embrujado —confirmó el sacerdote, ignorando la fría mirada que Nanoha le dirigió—. Es una suerte que Yuuno lo descubriera —miró al joven y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué se puede hacer? —inquirió su padre.

—Un ritual de purificación.

—¿Un ritual?

—Sí. Me temo que no es algo muy agradable y puede llegar a ser hasta doloroso, pero es lo mejor en este caso. Romperemos el embrujo y volverá a ser la joven amable y obediente de siempre —contestó el sacerdote.

Sus padres se miraron un largo minuto y al final, para su consternación asintieron.

—Sea —dijo su padre.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, apenas podía creerlo.

—Será por tu bien. Ven conmigo.

El sacerdote la tomó rudamente del brazo y tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie, después la arrastró hasta la puerta; Nanoha trató de resistirse, gritó, pataleó y vociferó a los cuatro vientos que no estaba embrujada, que ella…

—¡Yo la amo, eso es lo único que pasa! ¡La quiero con todo mi corazón! —gritó desesperada.

Pero sus padres parecieron turbarse aún más ante aquellas palabras y apartaron la vista; Yuuno también miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado y molesto y el sacerdote tiró con más fuerza de ella.

—Embrujada sin duda alguna… Una mujer amando a otra… a un demonio del bosque —gruñó el sacerdote, mientras la sacaba de la casa.

—¡¡¡Por favor!!! —gritó una última vez antes de que un par de acólitos la cogieran sin miramientos y ante la mirada consternada del pueblo, la llevaran casi arrastras hasta el templo.

La encerraron en una de las celdas del templo, sin ventanas y con un estrecho jergón como único mobiliario, no le llevaron comida, sólo agua y cuando la puerta se cerró, quedó sumida en la oscuridad. Se sentó en el lecho, recogiendo las piernas bajo su mentón y rodeándolas con los brazos, las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar; lloraba porque tenía miedo, porque sus padres habían permitido que se la llevaran, porque no sabía lo que le iban a hacer, porque nadie quería escucharla, porque quizá no volvería a ver a Fate jamás.

Perdió la noción del paso del tiempo, no sabía si afuera era por la tarde aún o la noche ya se cernía sobre la villa o si un nuevo sol ya se habría alzado en el cielo, no le dijeron cuánto permanecería allí dentro a oscuras y sola. Sin embargo, después de lo que pudieron ser horas o quizá sólo unos minutos, oyó en la lejanía el canto de una flauta que le resultó familiar; no quiso hacerse ilusiones, pues el templo estaba lleno de clérigos y acólitos, incluso algún Cazador y no sabía cómo ella se abriría paso hasta su celda, pero el sonido de la flauta era más fuerte cada vez y pronto escuchó la canción escondida en la melodía.

_Duerme, duerme_

_cierra tus ojos y en el sueño dulce déjate caer_

_duerme, duerme_

_ya no hay nada que temer_

_duerme, duerme_

_y por ti yo velaré._

_Recuesta la cabeza_

_cierra los ojos_

_la nana ya suena._

Y según escuchaba sintió que el sueño la invadía y la noche se hacía en sus sentidos.

Cuando despertó un cielo cuajado de estrellas se abría ante su mirada, la luna llena brillaba en un extremo de su visión y unos ojos carmesí la observaban tiernamente. Sonrió al sentir sus brazos sosteniéndola en su regazo.

—Fate —suspiró su nombre e incorporándose, se abrazó a ella fuertemente.

—Feliz encuentro, Nanoha —susurró ella en su oído.

—Viniste a por mí —sollozó, aunque esta vez las lágrimas no eran de pena o miedo.

—Claro, yo nunca te dejaré.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros para mirarse y fundirse en un cálido y profundo beso.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Nanoha.

—No lo sé, quizá buscar un lugar dónde podamos vivir las dos, ¿en El Hogar?

Nanoha negó con un gesto.

—No quiero ponerlo en peligro, si en la villa deciden ir en mi búsqueda, no quiero que acaben llegando allí o haciendo daño al bosque.

—Entiendo, pero ¿entonces? Yo no puedo alejarme del bosque, es el lugar al que pertenezco y tú necesitas un sitio en el que vivir… —los ojos carmesí adquirieron una expresión reflexiva—. ¿Y si buscamos un pueblo cercano al bosque, pero lejos de aquí? Donde nadie nos conozca ni nos importune.

—Creo que es una maravillosa idea —sonrió.

—¿Seguro? Te alejarías de todo cuanto conoces —ahora había preocupación en su mirada.

—Seguro. No quiero regresar a un sitio donde nadie me escucha, donde creen que he perdido la razón… donde te harían daño sin dudarlo. Me da igual dónde viva si tú estás a mi lado, Fate.

—Entonces busquemos ese lugar —le devolvió la sonrisa y volvieron a besarse.

Con la decisión tomada, ya sólo les quedaba ponerse en camino, atravesar la floresta en busca del lugar adecuado, sin embargo, Nanoha necesitaba decir adiós a su familia; era cierto que la habían entregado al templo y que miraron hacia otro lado cuando les pidió ayuda y comprensión, pero seguían siendo su familia, la única que tenía y no quería marcharse sin verles una última vez, sin decirles que iba a estar a bien, que con Fate junto a ella sería realmente feliz.

Al día siguiente caminaron rumbo a la cerca, allí donde daba al patio trasero de la casa de Nanoha, pero un trecho antes de llegar oyeron la voz de un hombre en el bosque.

—Es Yuuno —dijo Nanoha al reconocer su voz.

El joven la llamaba por su nombre mientras bregaba con arbustos y raíces. Prácticamente se dieron de bruces con él; las dos permanecieron a una distancia prudencial.

—Nanoha, por fin te encuentro —suspiró él con alivio.

—¿Qué haces en el bosque Yuuno? —preguntó ella.

—Tu familia está muy preocupada, desde que desapareciste no han dejado de lamentar lo que hicieron… Dejar que se te llevaran al templo. Ojalá te hubieran escuchado, eso es lo que dicen una y otra vez.

—¿De verdad? —No quería dudar, porque necesitaba creer en su familia.

—Sí. Yo también lamento lo que hice —miró fugazmente a Fate—, por eso he entrado en el bosque, quería disculparme y pedirte que volvieras a casa.

—¿Y el sacerdote del templo? Seguro que aún cree que estoy embrujada.

—No te preocupes, no dejaremos que te haga nada —Yuuno le tendió una mano—. Ven, vayamos a ver a tu familia, están esperando por ti.

Nanoha vaciló, no sabía por qué, pero una duda punzaba en su interior, sin embargo quería creer, quería ir a ver a sus padres, aunque luego se marchara con Fate.

—¿Puede venir Fate? —preguntó—. Quiero que mis padres la conozcan, que entiendan que no es un monstruo ni nada de lo que cuentan las historias.

—¿Estás segura, Nanoha? —le susurró Fate.

—Sí, deben ver que a tu lado soy feliz y que esa felicidad es real, no fruto de un embrujo o un hechizo.

—Puede acompañarnos si es lo que ambas queréis —asintió Yuuno.

Nanoha miró a Fate y aunque ésta pareció un poco reticente, acabó asintiendo. Las dos caminaron hacia Yuuno, cuando llegaron a su altura, el joven se volvió y echó a andar hacia la linde del bosque, le siguieron sin sospechar siquiera lo que el destino les tenía deparado.

Fate se dio cuenta antes y trató de avisar a Nanoha, de coger su mano y llevársela de allí, pero Yuuno fue más rápido, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, tomó a la joven pelirroja de la cintura y la arrastró lejos de la rubia.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Yuuno.

Y ante la sorprendida y horrorizada mirada de Nanoha, varios Cazadores salieron de entre la maleza, apuntando sus arcos directos a Fate; las flechas volaron silbantes y penetraron su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, atravesaron sus costados, su pecho y su espalda.

—¡¡¡Nooooooo!!! —El alarido de Nanoha resonó sobre los árboles, los pájaros enmudecieron.

La joven trataba de liberarse de los brazos de Yuuno y lo logró tras golpearle con fuerza en el estómago, salió corriendo y pudo coger a Fate antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. La sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras una a una le sacaba todas las flechas. Yuuno y los Cazadores contemplaban la escena sin saber qué hacer, hasta que uno de los arqueros hizo ademán de acercarse a ellas.

—¡No te atrevas! —siseó Nanoha, fuego en la mirada, hielo cortante en su voz—. ¡No te atrevas a poner un solo dedo sobre ella u os maldeciré a todos!

Sus palabras surtieron efecto y nadie se acercó, a fin de cuentas, todos la creían embrujada, porque no iba a poder hacerles lo que les decía, era la amante de un demonio del bosque, quizá conociese su oscura magia.

—Fate… —musitó su nombre al ver cómo la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Todo va… a estar… bien —su voz era apenas un débil murmullo.

—Sí —apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo—, nos iremos a un lugar bonito a vivir juntas.

Ajena a lo que la rodeaba, inmersa en una pena que la ahogaba por momentos, no vio a los Cazadores superar su miedo y aproximarse a ellas, no vio cómo uno de ellos desenvainaba una espada con la intención de dar muerte definitiva a Fate, sólo fue consciente del peligro cuando oyó el fuerte relincho de un caballo. Alzó el rostro alarmada para ver cómo una espada se abalanzaba sobre ellas, sin embargo nunca llegó a rozarlas, unos cascos de oro golpearon en el pecho del Cazador, derribándolo. Su salvador no era un caballo.

—_Bardiche_ —dijo sin apenas poder creerlo.

El negro unicornio trotaba a su alrededor, desafiando a los hombres a que se acercaran, balanceando su cuerno mortal, protegiéndolas de ellos. Otro relincho llamó la atención de la joven, frente a ellas _Raising Heart_ había doblado sus rodillas y las invitaba montar. Nanoha no dudó, tomando el cuerpo de Fate entre sus brazos, subió al lomo del blanco unicornio, que se puso en pie listo para marchar.

—¡Nanoha! —gritó Yuuno deteniéndola un momento—¡Tus padres!

Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, con expresiones de miedo y angustia pintadas en sus rostros, pero para ella ya no tenían importancia, no, si habían formado parte de aquella trampa.

—¡Hija, no te vayas!

—¡Ya no hay nada aquí para mí! ¡Una vez os quise, pero hoy… ahora…!

Y sin terminar aquella frase, taconeó los flancos de _Raising Heart _y salieron al galope de aquel lugar, seguidas por _Bardiche_. Pronto los gritos de sus padres y Yuuno se perdieron en la distancia. Galoparon deslizándose por el bosque, hasta que _Raising Heart_ se paró al llegar a lo alto de una hondonada, en su fondo una laguna cubierta de nenúfares, el lugar en el que Fate le enseñó por primera vez la magia del bosque; el unicornio descendió despacio hasta pararse por completo y volver a doblar sus patas para que Nanoha pudiera desmontar con facilidad. Se sentó en el suelo con Fate en su regazo, tenían las ropas empapadas de sangre.

—Fate —la llamó suavemente.

—Nano… ha —ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió.

—Lo siento —sollozó la pelirroja—, si no me hubieras conocido, sino hubiera ido contigo…

—No… —Fate alzó una mano y la posó en su mejilla, su respiración era trabajosa y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos—. No tienes que… pedir perdón… Conocerte… ha sido lo mejor… de toda mi vida… Amarte y… que me ames… me ha hecho… muy feliz…

Sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—No… llores…

—No te mueras —su voz no era más que un quebrado lamento.

—Volveré al… bosque… seré tierra y árbol… agua y viento… Siempre estaré contigo…

—No podré vivir sin ti.

—Podrás… mi joven y dulce panadera —tosió y un borbotón de sangre escapó de sus labios—… Prométeme… que vivirás aunque… yo no esté… Que serás feliz…

—No podré…

—Yo sé que sí… Prométemelo… vive por mí… se feliz…

—Te lo prometo —dijo al final, pues sabía que era importante para Fate.

—Bien… Voy a dormir un rato… ¿tocarás para mí?

Nanoha asintió y tomó la flauta de Fate de su cinturón, aunque al principio las notas sonaron entrecortadas, poco a poco la melodía cogió fuerza, no tocaba ninguna canción que conociera, sino que era su corazón el que marcaba sus notas y compás, su alma la que hablaba a través de la canción, un tema sobre su amor por Fate, sus días felices, los besos compartidos, los abrazos y caricias, las palabras que se susurraban, su pasión y deseo, las noches bajo la luna y las estrellas, los atardeceres que habían compartido, su tranquilo deambular por el bosque… Una canción que era su propia historia.

_Yo siempre te querré,_

_donde nace el sol_

_y mora la luna_

_yo siempre te querré,_

_donde canta el ruiseñor_

_y vuela el halcón_

_yo siempre te querré,_

_donde cabalga el unicornio_

_y caza el lobo_

_yo siempre te querré,_

_donde los cuentos se narran_

_y las risas no cesan_

_yo siempre te querré._

_Allí donde yacen los sueños_

_yo siempre te querré._

_Allí donde se cruzan todos los senderos_

_algún día te encontraré._

_Hasta entonces,_

_yo siempre te querré._

—Hasta… nuestro próximo encuentro… Nanoha… mi amor…

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Fate, vio cerrarse sus ojos para no volverse abrir nunca jamás, vio su pecho dejar de moverse y sus manos caer a sus costados, pero ella siguió tocando; mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos siguió tocando, mientras el corazón se le hacía mil pedazos siguió tocando, mientras sentía que su felicidad se iba siguió tocando, mientras el alma se le desgarraba siguió tocando. Y siguió tocando hasta que la gente de Fate vino a buscarlas, sólo entonces, con el sol del atardecer tiñendo el bosque de oro, dejó de tocar y sin fuerzas ya, cayó desmayada sobre el frío cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos carmesí.

* * *

Mas ése no fue el final de la joven panadera; como le prometió a Fate, Nanoha siguió viviendo, pasó un tiempo en El Hogar, acogida por sus moradores, que la trataron como a una más de los suyos, pero ella sabía que no pertenecía a aquel lugar, así que pasados unos meses, cuando se sintió con fuerzas por fin para seguir adelante, le pidió a Hayate que la guiará fuera del bosque, a alguna región distante de su antigua villa, pues no quería regresar allí jamás. La castaña la llevó a la linde norte del bosque, realmente lejos de la tierra que alguna vez había conocido; allí se despidieron, no con un adiós, sino con aquel "hasta nuestro próximo encuentro" y la promesa de volverse a ver alguna vez.

—El bosque es también tu hogar, no lo olvides, Nanoha —fue lo último que le dijo Hayate antes de desaparecer entre la espesa maleza.

Nanoha caminó durante varios días, siguiendo una vieja carretera que acabó llevándola a una ciudad no muy grande; era un lugar bello, muros blancos, azules y rosados, cristaleras y gente, mucha gente entre la que perderse. Pero lo que era mejor, el bosque no se encontraba muy lejos y allí no había cerca que lo limitara, parecía que en aquella ciudad no se le temía. Le gustó el lugar, quizá el mismo que ella y Fate hubiesen elegido para vivir, y decidió quedarse.

No le costó nada encontrar un trabajo, gracias a su talento como panadera, la contrataron en un de los hornos de la ciudad; allí, la amable pareja de ancianos que regentaba el negocio, la dejaron quedarse hasta que ahorró el suficiente dinero como para comprar su propia casa; una pequeña, a las fueras, cerca de la primera línea de árboles.

Pasaron tres años y aunque tenía un trabajo y su propio techo, seguía sintiendo un enorme vacío en su interior, sabía que nunca jamás sería capaz de amar a alguien como había amado a Fate, que ella había sido el único amor de su vida, pero en aquel año, el vigésimo de su vida, descubrió que había otras formas de amor. Ocurrió una tarde de principios de invierno, pasaba frente al templo de camino a su casa, cuando vio a una niña pequeña sentada a su puerta, vestida con poco más que harapos, lloraba y tiritaba. Su corazón se encogió al verla y se acercó a ella, quitándose su propia capa y echándola sobre los hombros de la niña.

—¿Te has perdido, pequeña? —le preguntó.

La niña negó con la cabeza, dos enormes ojos bicolores fijos en ella, uno esmeralda, el otro carmesí.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Ya no están —musitó tristemente, las lágrimas a punto de caer.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Um.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? Tengo unos bollos de miel recién hechos esperando en casa —le sonrió con calidez y ternura.

—¿De verdad puedo?

—Claro —le tendió una mano que la niña cogió enseguida—. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Vivio.

—Feliz encuentro, Vivio. Yo soy Nanoha.

Y desde aquel día, Nanoha dejó que alguien nuevo entrara en su corazón, aquella pequeña huérfana se convirtió en su hija, la crío como si fuera de su propia sangre, le enseñó a hornear y tocar la flauta negra que siempre llevaba consigo. Y también le contó muchas cosas sobre el bosque y sus moradores, le relató los cuentos que se contaban en la floresta, y cuando fue algo más mayor la llevó allí, al interior de la fronda, le enseñó todo lo que Fate le había enseñado a ella, le mostró los secretos que yacían en las umbrías naves del bosque, incluso la llevó al Hogar, y le habló de Fate, de su historia, de cómo se habían conocido y amado, de lo felices que una vez habían sido. Le enseñó que en este mundo existen muchos tipos de cuentos.

* * *

—Y esa historia, mi niña, es la que ha pasado de generación en generación hasta nuestros días. La historia de nuestra familia. Un cuento del bosque que muy pocos conocen, dulce y triste, como sólo lo son los cuentos verdaderos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Sí, lo sé, debería estar escribiendo el capítulo siguiente de "La Espada del Día…", pero esta idea llegó a mi cabeza y no he podido parar hasta verla terminada (tres días en total).

Es el primer ffic NanoFate que escribo con final triste, soy más dada a los happy end, pero a veces la historia te pide otro tipo de final más adecuado, como en este caso. Me gusta mucho escribir con este estilo, con sabor a cuento de antes ;) y con una voz que narra la historia, que vemos al principio y al final de la misma. Espero que os haya gustado, pese al final. Y si queréis dejar vuestras reviews me haréis muy feliz ^^.

PD: No soy muy partidaria de poner a Yuuno de "malo", porque no me disgusta como personaje, de hecho me cae bastante bien, pero en esta ocasión ha salido solo así (seguramente ha quedado un poco OOC, como los padres de Nanoha ^^U).


End file.
